1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a massage method, and more particularly, to a massage which can be performed by an apparatus which is installed in the back rest of a chair or in a bed and is adapted to massage desired body parts around the human spinal column and the adjacent back muscles in an improved kneading motion.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are, at present, many types of massaging mechanisms which are designed to be installed in the back rest of a chair or in a mattress. Most of these massage mechanisms provide a form of massage known as kneading, as covered by class 128 subclass 60. FIG. 1 is an illustration of a kneading massage performed by conventional massage mechanisms. Massaging wheels (A) are positioned on opposite sides of the spinal column (B1). The massaging wheels (A) then travel up and down along the user's back (B) while simultaneously moving in an inward or outward direction. Prior patents which disclose a kneading inward and outward movement include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,633,571, 4,167,182, 4,016,872, 4,422,448, 4,009,710, 3,800,785, 4,079,732, 4,363,858, and 2,052,656.
A main disadvantage resulting from use of the above mentioned massage mechanisms is that when both massaging wheels (A) come together at the spinal column (B1), it creates a contracted point and may cause pain to the user.
A kneading massage apparatus is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,408 by the applicant.